1. Technical Field
The invention concerns a removable rotor blade tip for a rotor blade, in particular for a rotor blade of a wind power installation, a rotor blade having a rotor blade tip according to the invention and a wind power installation with rotor blades or rotor blade tips according to the invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotor blades and rotor blade tips are basically known in the state of the art. In particular curved rotor blade tips have already long been known for example in relation to rotor blades from the manufacturer Enercon. Those known rotor blade tips, which are also briefly referred to as tips, reduce the edge turbulence which inevitably occurs at the end of the rotor blade in operation, and thus unwanted sound emissions.
For technical information attention is directed at this juncture generally and by way of example to DE 103 19 246 A1, DE 10 2006 022 279 A1 and DE 103 00 284.
Rotor blade tips angled in that way however represent a very delicate component part of the rotor blade precisely when transporting the rotor blades to the place of erection of the wind power installation. Handling rotor blades with angled rotor blade tips is also difficult in manufacture of a rotor blade—for example during the painting process.